Memories
by The-navet
Summary: "I always thought time would erase my memories and conceal my suffering ...  But you know it's too late." What if remembrances became so opressive you couldn't bear it anymore? What if your cursed by your past? A somewhat dramatic sonadow but come&read!


Okay like always: SONADOW HATERS PRESS THE "BACK" BUTTON! THANK YOU.

I actually wrote this inbetween classes today and I seriously am unable to tell you where the theme came from. Maybe my inner mood for already a few days? I don't know. But don't worry I won't commit suicide or anything similar !  
>I rarely wrote horror or real drama which is why this fanfiction is rather short. Nevertheless I'll try something longer one day. And I already excuse myself for the crappy ending ..<p>

I might write a sequel. If I do I'll put the link in the description.

Nah but still enjoy and pleeeeaaaaassssseeee review!

Sonic and Shadow © Sega

* * *

><p>I always thought time would erase my memories and conceal my suffering. I always thought that hiding my emotions would protect me, smothering my angst and bliss only leaving a plain shell of anger. Anger. Maybe the only feeling escaping my dictatorial commandment. A promise, a single promise led to the blooming of rage, destroying the minuscule part of humanity residing in my heart, stomping my aching mind with devilish believing and eerie whims.<p>

I? A medicinal purpose so deeply altered that a simple killing machine replaced it. Brutal, murderous, merciless being haunting my drumming heart. From the first second, it suffused every beat with the sweet rhapsody of revenge. And I gave in.

Never would I have thought that selling my soul to the devil would lead me to heaven. Every massacre, every desperate weep was a captivating pain, atrociously stabbing my spirit, smothering my breath in stupor and delectation at the sight of wretched silhouettes.

I remember the tears, bitter, of the silent men as rose guns. They didn't move, only stared immobile, ignoring pain and disapproval, as fingertips lingered on polished triggers. I remember the sinful delight replenishing my shattered soul. I remember the echo of gasps and yelps as metal bullets invaded the air, lodged in rigid armours before exploding against bare flesh, and the fiendish smirk playing upon my lips as their bodies hobbled for brief instants, before collapsing on dust, limp silhouettes.

I remember the fear of crawling women over straddled forms, whose life had been violently ravished and their frenetic lamentations as they embraced inanimate combatants. I remember their startled look as I marched forward, crimson staining my fur, dripping from sanguinary firearms, torturous schemes building in my crazed mind. An instant and were only left more dead laying on soaked bitumen and reddened asphalt.

How? Why? I can't remember. _I can't imagine._ Only counted the moment, the brief jubilation acquired with each butchery. Remorse? Never. Demonism reigned, sinister presence guiding my every movements and thoughts.

Chests heaved as metallic tips glide along bare rips and shackled wrists, cruelly blemishing gashed skin as they sunk in between osseous curves. A whimper and my dementia would unleash. I remember insane giggles echoing and no issue except death was left…

I remember children howling in pure despair as smashed metal battens against mangled limbs. I remember sprinkling blood, scarlet rain, as agony would flourish in dilated pupils. And briskly cries would cease and resistance would halt. I remember perseverating, led by a macabre lust, reducing bones to dust and pulsating flesh to mash.

I remember so much, haunting remembrances resounding in my mutilated mind… But don't I deserve it? Don't I deserve this torment for every cry, every weep, every _tear_ I caused? My hands tremble as slowly I pass the rope around my neck. With fear? No. Desolation. I don't merit feeling fear, only sorrow.

I know you will come. I already can perceive the racing of your heart as you wind between entwined roots and collapsed trunks. I can feel your soul grazing humid moss as stagger you thoughts. You _know_ it's too late, that I won't let the demon in me obtain mercy. But you don't want to cease believing. You _won't_ cease believing.

A blur and I see you. You see me.

I smile and you freeze in horror. You've discerned the cord and my lacerated wrists, haven't you? You've seen my split chest and my thumping heart as vermillion pebbles roll along aching limbs.

"Shadow!"

I close my eyes and jump. I can here you yell as you desperately try to approach, reed retaining your steps. Sonic I'm neither worth your attention nor your concern. Leave is all I demand. Let me slip in unconsciousness and serve my victims wills.

Hellfire's abyss, I'm coming…

* * *

><p>So how was it :D? Please, please, please I literally beg you, review!<p> 


End file.
